


death inspires me

by ukulele_hiphop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Ghosts, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Songfic, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_hiphop/pseuds/ukulele_hiphop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well honestly, this story is kind of upsetting. <br/>Josh Dun is struggling with his negative thoughts/self harm while the ghost of Tyler Joseph is there (trying/failing) to save him. <br/>This is one of my first contributions to the fanfiction part of the Twenty One Pilots fandom, so I hope you enjoy? it. It's kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death inspires me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable by the mentions of self harm/suicide, please consider skipping this one.   
> Feel free to share your thoughts after reading, if you do! Thanks for checking my story out, I really appreciate it.

"I'm a goner." Josh spat, looking at himself in the mirror. Looming in the corner hid a gun, and a knife, a couple pills, and a light. Tyler Joseph. Josh was alive, but he didn't want to be.

"I want to be known by you." Tyler would sing for Josh, night and day. They wrote songs together. It was the only thing that kept Josh sane. Tyler didn't exist, though. So when Josh reached out to touch him, there was nothing there. Like a hologram.

"Somebody catch my breath." Josh cried, but only on Sundays. When Tyler wasn't around to see. Josh thought a lot about who he was and who Tyler was. They lived two lives and one of them was a lie. Josh could never feel Tyler. Josh could never love Tyler. Josh didn't know too much about love. He knew about self destruction and self harm and that's all he could care about. Tyler Joseph, no, that was impossible.

"Domingo en fuego." Tyler sighed, feeling lightheaded. It happened often, honestly, when Josh did the things he would do.

"What does that mean?" Josh glared at Tyler, wiping his eyes of the tears that had barely fallen. He could have been mad, really. He just didn't want Tyler to see him like this. Not that he didn't know, it was just degrading to Josh. Tyler would stare at him with his wide, brown eyes that flashed red every so often.

"Sunday on fire." Tyler murmured halfheartedly, playing with a string that was barely attached to the hem of his (transparent) t-shirt. There was a moment of soft silence before Tyler disappeared again, leaving Josh alone to cry and suffocate in self pity. Tyler knew it was hard sometimes, for Josh.

"I need your help to take him out." Tyler wanted to coexist with Josh. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to touch him until he came in Tyler's mouth, pleading for more more more. Tyler wanted to be Josh's everything, the only thing keeping him alive. Tyler himself wasn't alive, so his feelings for Josh were invalid. Josh knew this, though. That Tyler was a ghost, and that was all he would ever be.

Josh wasn't doing very well, and Tyler was beginning to fade. If they couldn't find each other, one would eventually slip away. Josh could fix this. "I could end it tonight, Tyler. We could be together, like we've always wanted." Tyler sobbed at Josh's words, collapsing in on himself. "Not today, not today, not today. No." Josh glared at himself in the mirror, frustrated that Tyler's figure didn't appear alongside him. "Blurry wont win. Don't let him win, Josh." Tyler whispered, crawling next to Josh's feet. Josh reached in his back pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife. "Don't let me be gone." He hissed as blade met skin, allowing pulses of blood to seep onto the floor as he kneeled down. Tyler watched as silent tears dripped down his cheeks. "Drip drip.." Said a voice, unknown, in Tyler's head. Ah yes, drip drip. Let Blurry win.

"I've got two faces." Tyler was holding onto Josh, and he could feel him. He was solid in Tyler's hands. "Blurry's the one I'm not. Blurry's the one I'm NOT." Tyler screamed in Josh's face, wanting him to wake up. The pocket knife was thrown after a successful cut to the arm. Josh wanted to be gone. There wasn't enough red.

"I'll slip away into the sound." Josh murmured, meeting Tyler's eyes. They were red. Not enough.

"The ghost of you is close to me." Tyler drew out, painting Josh's neck black with his own darkened hands.

"I'm inside out." Josh was gasping for breath.

"You're underneath." Tyler covered Josh's mouth.

Josh was holding Tyler's beautiful face in his hands, finally, finally, able to feel the man he had longed for. "I've been thinking too much." Josh whispered, his voice hoarse. "Help me." He gasped, collapsing into Tyler's arms as he let himself fall away.


End file.
